


Champion

by ambee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Voyeurism, kinda crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambee/pseuds/ambee
Summary: It's like the gladiator games that the Grandmaster prepares, but in these games, it's whoever who orgasms first who loses.





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> so you know that headcanon in which loki slept his way up the sakaaran social ladder? well this is assuming thor crashes in while loki's doing just that -- loki's a champion in his own right lololololll okay bye y'all sorry for mistakes
> 
> EDIT: okay by now I think that you should be _very_ aware of that headcanon LMAO

"Oh. Oh, yes _, I see._ " The Grandmaster clapped his hands, sweeping his gaze up and down Thor as if he was appraising him. "This one -- right here -- it'll go along perfectly with my new _champion_."

"He," Topaz corrected.

Oddly she reminded Thor of Heimdall back on Asgard, both stiff and stoic, staring straight ahead but ready for any danger of sorts, held up by duty and hands planted firmly on a staff. But she certainly wasn't doing him any help -- when she squinted her eyes at Thor, he stared back, aghast and shaking his head frantically. She merely frowned and shrugged loosely; apparently that was enough to be interpreted as approval because the Grandmaster clasped his hands together, evidently delighted with this turn of events.

"Perfect! Cancel the game we have planned tonight!" He clapped again, and this time one of the servants, a petite girl with purple skin, seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He beams and points a finger to Thor. "Go prepare the next show, if, uh, you know what I mean. Now, shoo shoo." She bowed and left, joined by other servants before she turned the corner.

"Excuse me?" Thor did not much appreciate being treated like he was some animal -- a _pet_ \-- and he can only do so much, strapped down to a chair and only able to shift his eyeballs around from the Grandmaster to Topaz and to all of the other servants that milled around.

"What I meant is that you, darling, would be in the room up there -- " he pointed at the ceiling " -- and you're going to have _fun_! And we're all going to watch you while you do. How does that sound to you?"

What this _madman_ suggested definitely did not sound like fun, and he growled, struggling against the metal bonds -- they were too tight, and he was sure he was leaving behind bruises. "You dare -- the son of Asgard --"

He waved, rather gleefully. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Mr. Ass-berg," he said, voice absolutely devoid of sympathy as Thor got rolled away, shouting.

"He's a toughie," he remarked this time to Topaz, rolling the obedience disk remote in his palm. "Shall he be pitted against our newest champion?"

Topaz smirked, ever looking straight ahead.

. . . . .

"Maybe they should meet each other first! Now that would be a first! There they are! You, give me the speaker."

. . . . .

"Loki!" Thor gasped, shocked at the sight of his brother _here_ and eyes round as he took in the sight in front of him. He didn't know what he was seeing at first -- he had seen his brother in many guises but not quite so in one like this.

It was troubling, to say the least, more so than the ordeal he had been put through only moments before; after he had been rolled out, he was stripped of his clothes and scoured of grime, but it was when the attendants tried to come near his hair with a blade that he lost his temper, stopped only by the obedience disk pulsing at his neck (he had, however, knocked out several servants down with him). The hair would go another day, they decided, and let him go. T _o see his opponent_ , they said.

Thankfully, the chair he had been strapped to was gone now, and he could cross the room to meet Loki. "My brothermmmffff -- "

. . . . .

"Oh! They're kinky, look at them go!"

. . . . .

"Shh. _Shhh_!" Loki snapped, hands still clasped tightly over Thor's mouth, but Thor couldn't tear his eyes away from the white shifts Loki was wearing, covering his entire body yet simultaneously not hiding any of it. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here? What about Hela?"

"I fell out after you did," he said as Loki removed himself from Thor's person, wringing the hand that covered Thor's mouth (and which Thor breathed on) in disgust. "What are you doing here? Can you tell me what's going on?"

At the question Loki immediately seemed to perk up, grinning widely, and suddenly Thor was regretting the question. The grin usually meant the situation was in Loki's favor, but in such a precarious situation, Thor couldn't see how.

"It's a game," he whispered, lowering his eyelids and arms gently enveloping around Thor's neck. Thor couldn't help it -- he didn't trust Loki, but he would take the chance to embrace his brother once more -- and held him in his arms, enjoying familiar gestures. But evidently, this wouldn't just be just a _hug_. One of Loki's hands dropped from Thor's back and pressed against his crotch; Thor yelped, pushing Loki away from him as he jumped backwards, like he had been burnt. "Whoever comes first is the Grandmaster's new champion. He'd put us together. We look rather lovely together, don't you see?

"And if he likes you," Loki starts with an impish grin, a hand trailing down to part the translucent silks he wore, "he'll keep you." To Thor's horror, he dragged the fabric higher and higher, revealing more skin by the second and pausing just at the top of his thigh, to which Thor frantically tried to reach out his hand to stop.

"Loki! And what's that... white stuff on your cloth?"

"Oh, that was from last time this morning," he said, and Thor reared back. "Does this turn you on? _Look into my eyes_ , Thor!" Loki demanded.

"Loki!" He let out a strangled sound, feeling utterly scandalized and betrayed once again.

Loki laughed and leaned in once more, his eyelashes nearly brushing against Thor's cheeks. "I'm going to win, Thor."

. . . . .

"Oh dear. We can't have them fucking yet. Separate them."

. . . . .

It was like some deranged version of _main event time_ itself.

Loki had seen the main gladiator arena once before, and the place _these_ games took place in was like a much more intimate version of it. The stage of it was significantly smaller, a round bed coming up the center taking up the majority of the space, along with a small bed desk beside it. The audience part of the arena was also much smaller, but compared to the stage it was still huge. It circled around and around the stage, where the audience would peer in with greedy eyes. All of it was separated with a thin shield from where they would have _sex_. The thought still made Loki dizzy.

The Grandmaster's voice woke him from his thoughts, and like the gladiators arena, the panels of the stage walls rose, revealing Loki to the awaiting crowd.

"There comes our new competitor... our new _contender_... the lord of thunder! Take a good look!

"And now, you know who he is... none other than my personal champion... the god of mischief -- Loki!

"And who among these two will have the godlier stamina? These two are special, if I do say so myself... Now, let it begin!"

He could see Thor in a flimsy excuse of a loincloth, scowling, decorated in red paint. Above them, the Grandmaster waved right before the transparent shield became white and opaque, and he could practically hear the audience cheering behind the soundproof shield. Loki could almost fool himself into thinking that this was just another room -- a room where he was totally aware that his every move would be broadcast onto the screens for the audience right above their heads.

"Loki," Thor said, warning him.

Loki sneered and crossed the room, only to have Thor cross the room to take him in his arms, throwing him onto the cushiony bed. Loki gaped in surprise, bouncing slightly on the white mattress, cheeks flushed. He didn't expect Thor to go along with it. "Thor," he started, trying to sit himself up, but then he grinned roguishly with his hands up in surrender as Thor came stalking toward the bed. "Thor -- "

But Thor stopped at the foot of the bed, looking up at where the audience was hidden with a frown. "I'm not fucking him," he announced, pointing at Loki. "He's my brother -- hey!"

Loki surged up from the bed, covering Thor's mouth again and shoving him right on the spot he was thrown on only moments before. "Shut the fuck up. Just shut up!" he whispered furiously, too aware of the closeness of their bodies together, and the red designs on Thor's golden skin were already smudging. "If we don't, then he'll just make it more difficult for us. He'll make the room smaller, throw out sex pollen..."

"What?" Thor said, and Loki leaned in, crashing his mouth against his.

He could feel Thor fumbling, outright refusing, tongue stubbornly stiff. Loki growled into the kiss, devouring Thor's mouth like an animal, determined to get him to move. Then Loki let out a sound of outrage, drawing back and licking his lips for blood where Thor had bitten there hard. "You're a terrible kisser."

"I'm not fucking you," Thor argued, but it sounded weaker; with savage satisfaction Loki could see the effects of the kiss on his face, Thor's face flushed and lips red where Loki had nibbled on them.

"Then I'll fuck you," Loki sneered, but he yelped as Thor grabbed him, throwing him on his back once more on the bed, this time Thor leaning over him like he was already the champion of this goddamned thing. "Remember, the first one who comes loses. You better be a good challenge, I'm a veteran here -- I've been pitted against the likes of which are better than you -- oh, and I've learned here that horse cock actually feels quite nice -- "

"I don't think you've learned that _here_ ," Thor said gruffly. Loki squealed as Thor reached under his shifts and tugged at his cock, and at Loki's reaction Thor looked almost troubled.

"Come on, keep going," Loki goaded, sneering at the expression on Thor's face, face red. "I'm going to win," he repeated, and that was what pushed Thor over the edge.

Some of his opponents liked to start off slow and build up from there, teasing right until he reached the breaking point, but he learned that Thor liked to be straightforward. Thor was like fire, needing a little coaxing, but when he was livened, he roared with the flames.

Thor split the shifts off Loki's body, the screeching of the fabric grating against his ears. But it only heightened the sensations, the cold air meeting his body and Thor's body flush against him at last. He met Loki's lips, taking him by surprise, his hands grasping Loki's hair, angling his head to reach into his mouth better. Thor, as it turned out, was not a terrible kisser, and Loki could feel himself melting under the heart, nearly dazed with it, panting when they separated.

Loki took the chance to sit up, reaching for Thor's crotch. He tore the loincloth, and Thor's cock bounced proudly in front of him. He wasted no time, sitting up and taking him in his mouth; where he couldn't take Thor into his mouth he used his hands, using where drool and precum had run down his chin in his enthusiasm to slide up and down his length.

He looked up from where he was twirling his tongue on the head, and Thor looked ruined, sweat beading on his skin, eyes closed, and mouth parted deliciously. He felt his thighs shaking and yes, this was it, only this and Loki would win --

It seemed like it was then Thor remembered the rules of the game -- he grabbed Loki's hair, pulling him off his cock right when he was prepared to swallow him down; Thor's cock absolutely looked like it was going to burst. Loki covered his mouth with his elbow as he coughed, massaging his throat where Thor had yanked him off. "Hey," he complained, but it was weak, gasping as Thor pushed him back down on the bed, his breath speeding up when he felt Thor's fingers, wet with the oil that rested on the bed desk, at his loosened hole.

He cried out when Thor curled his fingers, wasting no time in seeking out his prostate and pressing against it, making Loki nearly go faint from the pleasure. "Change of heart?" he gasped, he tilting his hips to avoid the assault, but when he looked up Thor smirked and Loki huffed at the response.

"Winning is my default."

"We have training sessions here," Loki said viciously, trying to spite him or arouse him, anything. "We use sex machines to prepare."

"I don't need training sessions," growled Thor.

This was a familiar position: Loki below Thor, not able to do anything but stare up at those blue eyes, panting underneath that heavy body. But this time Loki's legs were spread wide, exposing the puffy, red furl of his hole up to him while he trembled in anticipation. After Thor positioned himself above him he began to press in, thrusting up to the hilt once he got the head inside. He found his prostate on the first strike, granting no mercy as he hit it with every thrust.

Loki wailed, fingernails digging into Thor's back, his cock rubbing with Thor's body every time he moved. "Thor," he said, but he couldn't do anything but hold on and simply take it.

Despite his desperation, he made a tight ring around his cock with his fingers, willing himself not to come. Perhaps now the Grandmaster would turn on the obedience disk -- he would use it on opponents when it seemed that his favorite was losing, but with every second that passed, the less likely he thought he would use it.

It seemed like Thor realized what he was doing because he reached between them, pulling at Loki's balls and causing Loki's grip on his cock falter. "Hands off. No cheating," he whispered. "Little brother."

And with that, Loki arched his back and came with a cry.

. . . . .

"Now let's hear it for our newest winner, the lord of thunder!"

Almost immediately, the opaque shield turned transparent once more and he could hear the crowd cheer, roaring their approval for the new champion. In his brief confusion Thor almost pulled out as if he was an adolescent once more, caught guiltily in the act of sex. Loki's ring still clenched hot and tight around him, and when he looked down to look at him, he could almost feel the displeasure radiating off of him despite the aftereffects of orgasm still glowing on Loki's cheeks.

"As you all may know, my winners are always bountifully rewarded, and my, the lord of thunder is still shaking. Come here, dear, and come reap your reward."

The audience cheered once more, and Loki looked up at Thor, smirk gracing those thin lips.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me @neveserene on tumblr
> 
> edit: since thor has been deprived of coming during the games... it's only fair that his reward is to come again. and again. and again


End file.
